


Academic excellence

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exams, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Stress, Study help, Studying, Tests, annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Y/N thought it would be a good idea to ask her boyfriend to help her study for a herbology test but now he’s trying to help her she’s second guessing herself.





	Academic excellence

The library was quite and only a few people were in there. Y/N was there to study for a herbology test. It was her worst subject after all. She was excellent in charms, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts and was doing good in all her other classes but she couldn’t even keep a cactus alive to save her life. She has tried to study with other people but they never understood why she would be bad at it.

Now that she was thinking about it, Percy won’t be much of a help either. She’s never asked him to help her study but in the few years she’s known him she got the vibe that he wasn’t really a people person. He tries but he can’t really read people’s emotions which won’t help Y/N with her studying.

Percy got to the library about 15 minutes after Y/N. He found her and sat down right next to her. “Hi, Percy.” Y/N said as he was sitting down. “Hi, Y/N. What did you need help with?” He asked. “I have a herbology test in a few days I need help with.” Y/N replied. “Herbology?” He asked with a little laugh which caused Y/N to sigh with annoyance. Looks like he wasn’t gonna be much help after all.

Once Percy realized Y/N was serious he tried to be a bit more serious. He tried the best he could to help her, he really did, but he couldn’t help getting impatient with her. He was about 10 minutes into trying to explain the uses of Wormwood to her when he made a serious mistake.

He was listing off the potions that use Wormwood to her. “It’s really easy, Y/N.” He ended it with. “For you!” Y/N quietly snapped at him. He was surprised to say the least but Y/N reached her boiling point. No matter how hard Y/N tried she could barely understand any of it and the stress was starting to get to her. To say it lightly, she felt like an idiot for not understanding something that everyone else seemed to get perfectly.

Percy was a little panicked. Y/N was usually level headed and this is this first time since they started dating that she ever snapped at him. Hell, it was the first time she snapped at him since she knew him. He knew what he did wrong but he didn’t know how to fix it. She rested her head in her hands but Percy could still she the tears threatening to leave her eyes. He’s never seen her this stressed before and he didn’t even know where to start over.

Y/N couldn’t help to feel stupid when everything else came easily to her. She felt bad about not getting it when it seemed to come easily to everyone. Every time someone was trying to help her with it and she didn’t get it she could feel their judgements even if they weren’t trying. She felt herself breakdown into tears and she couldn’t even help it.

Y/N felt a tear roll down her check when Percy put his hand on her back. He was clearly trying to calm her down the best that he could. He pulled her closer to him and tried to reassure her the best that he could. When he calmed her down he asked her what’s wrong.

“I just feel stupid because I don’t get it and everyone else seems to.” She said. “Just because you aren’t good at one subject doesn’t mean you’re stupid, Y/N. You can’t be good at everything.” He replied “Says you.” Y/N laughed while Percy rolled his eyes.

After a while Percy finally found a way to explain it that Y/N understood. It was almost dinner by the time they were done but neither of them cared. Y/N was happy she finally got it and Percy was happy to see Y/N understand it.

While they were packing their things up Y/N thanked Percy and got on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. This caused him to blush a shade of deep red which caused Y/N to giggle. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder which caused her to blush too. They left the library smiling. Y/N finally found someone to help her with herbology and he was right in front of her all along.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first straight fanfic lol


End file.
